psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Hope
Opis Hope to suczka rasy Jack Russel Terier. Ma siedem lat i z zawodu jest leśniczką. Wygląd Suczka pomimo swojej rasy jest dość wysoka.(Jack Russel Terriery mierzą max 38-40 cm Hope mierzy 60). Sierść ma w dwóch odcieniach brązu -jasnego i ciemnego. Dwukolorowe oczy niebieskie i zielone. Nosi obroże koloru fioletowego z odznaka na ,której widnieje zielona choinka na fioletowym tle. Charakter Hope na codzień jest miła i sympatyczna. Uwielbia zabawę szczególnie z przyjaciółmi. Nie znosi siedzenia w jedneym miejscu. Lojalna i odważna także inteligentna. Pomimo to jest nieufna a czasami nawt agresywna co do obcych. Nie lubi jak wymyśla jej sie przezwiska ,woli jak mówi się do niej pełnym imieniem. Pojazd i strój na misje Pojazd-Identyczny jak Rocky'ego jedmnak pozbawiony wideł oraz w kolorze brązowo zielonym. Plecak-Plecak jest koloru brązowego. Po bokach ma zielone odblaski. Wposażony w: Szczypce,łopatę,lupę,młotek oraz śrubokręt. Strój-Brązowa kamizelka z zielonymi elementami. Na głowie nic nie ma. Czasami nosi brązowe buty. Mission Paw Pojazd-Brązowo-czarny pojazd podobny do tego co ma Chase na misję. Plecak-Czarny z zielonymi odblaskami. Wyposażony w: laser,młotek,śrubokręt,łopatę oraz szczypce. Strój-Czarno brązowa kamizelka z zielonymi elementami ,które świecą. Na łapkach ma buty z przyssawkami. Na głowie czarno brązowy kask na którym jest jej odznaka. Wposażony w szpiegowskie gogle i kamerę. Air Pup Strój-Zielona kamizelka na głowie nic nie nosi. Plecak-Jet-Pack który może leciec max 120 km/h Sea Patroller Pojazd-Brązowa łódź podwodna. Wyposażona w lampę i sczypce. Strój-Brązowy strój do nurkowania z zielonymi elementami. Na głowie ma Kask z Tlenem. Plecak- '''-Jest koloru Brązowego. Z boków wysuwają siętrzy turbiny. Wyposażony w lampę,szypce i laser. Space Pup '''Pojazd-Brązowy statek kosmiczny. Po bokach ma dwie turbiny. Strój- Brązowy strój dla kosmonautów. Plecak- Brązowy wyposazony w:Lampę, śrubokręt, lupę, młotek oraz Jet-Pack Biografia CDN. Nie lubi *Wrogów *Nieudanych misji. *Kiedy kocia katastrofa próbuje znowu cos zepsuć. *Gdy SZP znów próbuje coś popsuć. Strach *Zdrada przyjaciela. *Silnych wiatrów. Hobby *Poranne ćwiczenia. *Prowadzenie zielnika. Ciekawostki *Potrafi rozmawiać w trzech językach:Francuskim,Rosyjskim i częściowo Niemieckim. *Ma Francuski akcent. *Hope po polsku znaczy nadzieja. *Suczka była psią wersją ^^ThePuppy^^ ,lecz obecnie jest *Kiedyś suczka uważała Eco za brata ,jednak doszła to tego ,iż jej uczucie jest czymś więcej. Obecnie są kochającą siebie nad życie parą. *Uwielbia opowiadać żarty. *Mogłabyć księżniczką niestety przez jej siostrę nie jest. Jednak sama postanowiła po pokonaniu siostry pozostać w psim patrolu. *Szuka zastępczyni tronu jej królestwa. * Cytaty ,,Tam gdzie las ,jest i Hope"-kiedy wyrusza na misje. ,,Hope nadzieję wam da"-Mission Paw. ,,W wodzie dbam o koralowce!-Sea Patroller. ,,Teraz ja jestem wyższa od drzew!"-Air Pup. ,,W kosmosie ,też jestem potrzebna!"-Space Pup.￼ ,, Ja żyję w nadziei"-jej powiedzonko. Galeria Hope.png sketch-1504199841670.png|A oto jeden z przykładów mojego lenistwa...No ale da się zobaczyć stroje xd sketch-1504265771052.png|Okładka z Hope do odcinka ,,Nowy Piesek w Psim Patrolu" sketch-1504976566818.png|Skipper Victoria i Hope na deskorolkach. Hope The Alicorna by KeylaLps.png|Hope w stroju Alicorna. sketch-1505322115158.png|Trace i Hope bawią się w dinozaurów. sketch-1505332426203.png|Hope i Eco na spacerze. sketch-1505412051035.png|Hope w lesie. sketch-1505420534136.png|Hope gra w hop hop boogie. sketch-1505488983689.png|Szczerze nie wiem co miałam na myśli ale ok. sketch-1505491215201.png Sketch-1505494335989.png|Haha się wpakowali xd .Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER sketch-1505497377821.png|Kolejny Mega rysunek od Chye , Marevest FOREVER Hope jako strażniczka Ziemi i nimfa Sketch-1505500276099.png|Taki mini komiks z Hope i Eco. Sketch-1505671726298.png|Jest taka śliczna Jako magiczny piesek narysowane przez Julczydlo1 sketch-1505825945744.png Sketch-1506013856073.png|Narysowane przez Chye, Marevest FOREVER ilustracja do opowiadania ,,Strażnicy Ziemi " Sketch-1506095389305.png|Sweet ≤3 Narysowane pr'Tekst tłustą czcionką'zez Chye , Marevest FOREVER sketch-1506095998527.png|Hope jako Psyrenka. sketch-1506099543655.png|Takie tam...Hope w stroju AirPup. Sketch-1506236314768.png|,,Dajesz Nibru" (Czy jak kto woli planeta X) Przeżyliśmy!! Hope in Puppy creator.png|Hope zrobiona w kreatorze. Kolory inne ale nie miałam wyboru nie jest aż tak źle :) sketch-1506360450964.png sketch-1506360455530.png|Takie cóś... Sketch-1506361830790.png|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Mission Paw : Misja odnaleźć szczeniaki " Sketch-1506620961884.png|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER Untitled82.png|Narysowane przez Julczydlo1. Mega śliczna Hope'cia �������� sketch-1506765451245.png|Hope jako człowiek. Do Avatarka. sketch-1506784257276.png|Hope ,Brook i Valka jako Atomówki. Rozpoczynam nową serię gdzie będę rezydowała nasze postacie w stylu innych kreskówek. Untitled81.png|Hope razem z innymi pieskami. Gdy przemieniają się z magicznych piesków na zwykłe i na odwrót. Zrobione przez julczydlo1. Sketch-1507226692872.png|Śkiczny Rysunek narysowany przez Julczydlo 1 Tetradi i Hope jako strażniczka ziemi sketch-1506951185763.png|Przesłodka Hope narysowana przez Kamę13 (Na szkicu Alexis the painting pup) sketch-1507565596178.png|Z okazji Halloween �������������� sketch-1507831563431.png|Śliczne Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER . Odnowienie poprzedniego szkicu Hope w stroju nimfy i Strażniczki Ziemi. Nie mogę się doczekać aż dokończywszy (opowiadania) sketch-1508016725101.png|Bazgroły + obrazek na rozpoczęcie nowej serii oraz kanału na YT Sketch-1508352851198.png|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER okładka do opowiadania ,, Strażnicy Ziemi : Powrót " Sketch-1510158001561.png|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Przepiękny ❤ sketch-1518888434714.png|Hope i Eco z okazji walentynek 2018. Collab Chye i KruchyWafel Hope_lying.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. PRZECUDNE! ���� Untitled107.png|Redraw ryska z 24 września 2017 roku 1544204785830.png|Dzień 7 #Cukierek albo psikus Untitled43.png|Nowe ID Untitled218.png|Mighty Dubbing Oryginalny (Obecny)-Miranda Otto Polski (Obecng)-Katarzyna Cichopek Opowiadania Moje *,,Nowy Piesek w Psim Patrolu" *,,Pomocy!" Opowiadania napisane przez kogoś innego *,,Space Pup: Armagedon" *,,Mission Paw-misja odnaleźć szczeniaki *,,Strażnicy Ziemi" Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Jack Russell Terier Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Leśniczka Kategoria:Samica Kategoria:Ekipa